Honesty
by iiTeddy-Rawrrz
Summary: Ailey is a girl who has a rough life already, but what happens when she finds out that the one night stand she had with our favorite twins hits her like a smack in the face when she finds out she's carrying one of their babies? Which one's the father?
1. Step 1

**A/N:** Here's a new story to replace Breathe Today, since it seems to me that it's way to marysue-ish. This one has a big plot ahead of itself, along with a possible sequel already planned. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OCs.

* * *

+Chapter 1+

Ailey groaned as she leaned over the toilet for the fourth day in a row, puking her guts out, as usual. She didn't know what was up, but she had a feeling that she knew what was going on. She was pregnant. She still needed to take a test to be sure, but she was already positive that she most likely was. Her boobs were killing her, she keeps puking her guts out, and she was crying at the drop of a hat lately. She was also late starting her period.

"Ailey, what's wrong? I thought I heard puking?" Angelina said from behind the door, knocking.

"N-Nothing…I think it's just a bug. I'll be fine," Ailey lied, scared out of her wits. What if she was pregnant? She was only seventeen!

"Are you going to classes today?" she asked.

Ailey gulped, "No, I don't think so…"

"All right…well, do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Katie spoke up now.

"Nah, I'll be fine. If it gets worse, I'll go," Ailey held back another puke that threatened to spurt out, "I promise…!"

She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes closed, praying to the Lord that she was, indeed, not carrying either Fred or George Weasley's child. It would cause way too much drama.

About a month or so ago, she was talking to Fred and George about quidditch, considering she's a chaser, and they were drinking fire whiskey. In result of them being drunk, they had a threesome. She doesn't know whose child it could be, but it would be one of the twins' children.

Ailey stood up wobbly, concluding that there would be no more vomit this morning. She got a glass of water, sighing as she threw away the paper cup in the trash bin next to the toilet. She brushed her teeth to get the horrible taste and smell out of her mouth, and she exited the bathroom.

She needed to be sure that she was or not. It was eating her alive. She was scared shitless of the possibility of even being pregnant, but the thought running through her head of possibly not being pregnant brought her a tiny bit of hope.

She grabbed her jacket and threw it over her pajamas, walking out of her dorm and downstairs into the common room. It was deserted, considering classes were in session. She usually skipped them anyway, but she would have rather went to classes than sat in the bathroom, puking her guts out. Anyone would if their right in the head.

Ailey stared out the Gryffindor common room window out at the vast snow. It was almost time for Christmas Vacation, but she refused to go home every year. She hated her home. Her parents were always fighting non-stop, and it usually ended in tons of violence. She usually stayed in her room or snuck out her window to a friend's house when this happened, and she usually drags her sister with her.

As of this moment, her mom is pregnant with another child, though. She had had an affair not too long ago, causing her biological father that's married to her to be very angry, yet at the same time he didn't care. He wanted to be with her. He most likely thought it'd cause psychological abuse to her of some sort. He is weird and strange like that, but Ailey can see where he would get the idea.

Ailey sighed again, moaning and scrunching her nose in worry. She stood up, heading out the common room door and off to the Hospital Wing, knowing she'd regret going, but she didn't care. She needed to know and she wanted to know now. She never was a patient person when it came to knowing what was on her mind, something she couldn't figure out. This was one of the reasons why she couldn't sit and do puzzles.

She stood in front of the door to the Hospital Wing, her hand etching slowly towards the handle. She tried to pull herself back, but her hand kept reaching for the handle, despite what her mind was telling her to do: to run away.

"Just do it, Ailey. You need to know…!" she slammed her hand down on the handle, causing the sound to echo through the hall.

She burst in causing Madame Pomfrey to jump in fright. She almost dropped the tray she was carrying, but she caught herself.

"Oh my, Darling, what would be the matter?" she looked at Ailey in question.

"I-I-I-I…" Ailey looked down at her feet, squeezing her legs together and messing with the sleeve of her jacket, pulling the cuffs over her hands out of nervous habit.

"Miss Ailey, you can tell me, you know," Madame Pomfrey stared in confusion and curiosity was obviously visible in her eyes.

"I need a pregnancy test, if you don't mind…?" Ailey whispered so quietly that it was barely audible, and her hair covered her blushing face as she continued to stare down at the floor. She was very embarrassed.

"What is it you said you needed? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch it," Madame Pomfrey stated.

"I need a pregnancy," Ailey gulped and tilted her head up just slightly so she could just make eye contact, "…test…please…"

"Oh, a pregnancy test?" Madame Pomfrey looked shocked, "Well, um…" she stumbled over things as she went into her office, clearing her throat, "Just one moment, Dear. J-Just wait right here."

Ailey sighed for what felt like to her the millionth time that morning, sitting down on the foot of one of the beds. She knew where this was going, or at least she thought she knew. Madame Pomfrey was going to send an owl to her mother with a letter, stating:

Your child, Ailey Charleston, is to be sent home from Hogwarts due to the fact that she is pregnant. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. You should pick up your child in front of the train station tomorrow at noon.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledor

She really hoped that wouldn't happen, but she wouldn't be surprised if it did. You can't be pregnant and go to school. At least, at a school for witches and wizards. Could you?

"Here you go…" Madame Pomfrey smiled a fake smile, handing Ailey the pee-stick, "Just go into that restroom over there," she pointed to the Hospital Wing's restroom, "and take the test. Please tell me the result when it appears."

"I have to tell you…?" Ailey looked mortified.

"Well, yes, you do. It's my duty to know of the children's conditions here in this school. I know it many not seem too fair, but it's the school's policy. I'm terribly, terribly sorry, Darling," Madame Pomfrey stated.

Ailey gulped, walking into the restroom, taking shaken steps along the way. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it, taking a deep breathe and exhaling to try and calm her hyperventilating nerves.

She peed on the stick, setting it in the sink after finishing her business. She stared at the clock that seemed to move very slowly, and when the time was up, she stared at the stick that set her future.

It was positive! She gasped and felt tears sting her eyes. She was a pregnant teenager at the age of seventeen. It may not be as terrible as a fifteen year old pregnant girl, but she was still a teen with her life ahead of her. Her bright green eyes shone fear, some tears falling down her cheeks.

"Is everything all right, Dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Ailey sniffed, gulped, and with a shaky intake of breath, spoke with fear. "I-I-It's…positive…! How come it's positive?"

"I'm coming in…" Madame Pomfrey said sympathetically, unlocking the door with the flick of her wand and walking in.

Madame Pomfrey enveloped the young girl in arms, speaking soothing words to calm her down. Reality had struck the girl like a slap across the face. There was now nothing she could do except make a difficult choice. She would have to talk to Fred and George.


	2. Step 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2 of my fan fiction. I really hope you enjoy. It's going to start getting more interesting here soon. :) I have good plans for it. As of the moment, I'm about to start writing the next chapter. I'm just in a big writing mood today. I may even write the next chapter for my tsubasa fanfic. Anyway, please R&R! :3 I'd really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

+Chapter 2+

Madame Pomfrey had called the Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall down to the Hospital Wing around lunch time to inform them of Ailey's condition. Ailey was forced to stay there in the room since her result had been given. The Headmaster and Headmistress were to make a decision on what to do with Ailey: send her home or keep her at the school.

"Yes, Poppy Dear?" Professor McGonagall said as she and Professor Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Would you like to tell them, Ailey?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Ailey turned her head to the side in response so she wouldn't have to look them in the eye, "I'm…pregnant."

Even though she said it very quietly, it was still hearable in the already quiet room. Professor Dumbledore showed no expression as Professor McGonagall seemed outraged.

"P-P-Pregnant…?" she stuttered; she was appalled, "What do you mean you're pregnant? How did this happen, Ailey? I didn't expect this from you of all people in my house!"

"I'd rather not say how it happened…" Ailey looked up at her in slight disgust. She was not going into detail with her professor.

"I do believe an explanation is in order, Ailey," Professor Dumbledore said. The look in his eyes suggested disappointment. It made Ailey upset.

"Well…" Ailey thought of a way to say it without it sounding illegal, considering she was drinking underage.

"Do you know who the father is?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Not exactly…" Ailey scrunched her face up in how bad thought would sound.

"So you slept with more than one person?" she said again, a look of shock on her face.

"It was more like a threesome…?" Ailey smiled, remembering the night, but at the same time the smile was barely visible.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said, "And Darling, who are these two men?"

"I have to say?" Ailey asked.

"We won't tell them, Ailey," Professor Dumbledore said, "We just need to know."

Ailey sighed and looked down at her shoes that seemed to look very interesting today. She just felt so nervous and uncomfortable talking about this subject. She didn't want to tell them who the father was. It was her business, so why do they have to butt in, even if they are the teachers and professors and headmasters and health providers?

"Fred…and George…Weasley," Ailey spoke.

"F-Fred and George?" Madame Pomfrey looked shocked.

"I'm not too surprised, Poppy. They are the school's troublemakers. So you go after the bad boys, Miss Ailey?" Professor McGonagall said, looking at Ailey in slight amusement.

Ailey blushed at her comment, looking down at her shoes again, "Can I leave?"

"Oh, not yet, Ailey, Dear. I still have to run some tests," Madame Pomfrey informed.

Ailey groaned mentally. It was lunch time at the moment if she remembered correctly. She wanted food so bad she was going to go crazy.

"When are you going to tell them that one of them is the father, Ailey?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not for sure…It's hard just imagining their reactions of one of them being the father…" Ailey explained, "Even so, I do indeed know I have to tell them soon."

"I see," Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Well, we have yet to come to a conclusion of whether or not you'll stay here or go home. Out of curiosity, which do you prefer?"

"To stay here…" Ailey looked away, imagining her father's reaction. She couldn't even being to see what he would do to her.

"And why would you want that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Let's just say…I don't have the best home life," Ailey looked out the window on the other side of the room so she wouldn't see their faces. She never had been good at making eye contact during discussions such as this.

"All right, I need to do some tests, so if you two would please leave?" Madame Pomfrey came running back in with some things on a tray from wherever she had ran off to.

"Stop by my office later, Ailey," Professor McGonagall informed her.

Ailey nodded in understanding, and they walked off towards lunch, knowing they were already late.

"Can't I just do the test after lunch? I'm starving…" Ailey sighed as her stomach growled.

"This won't take long, so if you would just lift up your shirt a little?" she asked.

Ailey looked at her strangely but did so. Madame Pomfrey rubbed this cold gel like stuff on Ailey's stomach, causing her to flinch slightly as she smeared it across her stomach. Ailey was trying hard to hold back from laughing because it tickled.

"Look up at the screen," Madame Pomfrey smiled.

Ailey looked up and saw two things floating around in her stomach. It was amazing. But wait…two? Ailey thought, Does that mean it's twins…?

"Looks like you're having twins, Ailey," Madame Pomfrey smiled at her, "Well, it took forever for me to figure out how to use this muggle contraption, and you're the first one for me to use it on. Would you like a picture?"

Ailey nodded, her eyes still open and wide from shock, "Yes, please."

Ailey wiped off her stomach and walked over towards where Madame Pomfrey gestured for her to follow. She handed Ailey the picture, and Ailey smiled at her two twins.

"What are you considering the most at the moment?" Poppy asked.

"Uhm…what do you mean?" Ailey looked at her in confusion.

"Well, you have the choice of adoption—"

"I want to raise them on my own…I mean, I'll be eighteen by the time they're born, so I'll be able to move out and take care of them on my own. I won't have to worry about my parents if that was the case," Ailey explained.

"I see," Poppy smiled a fake smile, "How are you going to buy the things they need…?"

"Well, one of my friends owns a store, and their parents love me. I was planning on asking them if I could work there," Ailey stated.

"Do you really think they'll let you?" Poppy asked, "Because you haven't heard their answer yet."

"They've been low on workers lately, so I imagine they will," Ailey smiled.

"What kind of store is it?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"The store isn't around here," Ailey explained, "It's in the United States…"

"The U.S.?" Madame Pomfrey looked shocked, "Darling, you know you can't travel come the end of your pregnancy by the flu network, the apparatus spell, or even a muggle plane, correct?"

Ailey looked confused, "How come…?"

"Well, like I said, just towards the end, usually around month eight. Any time before that is perfectly fine. We just want to make sure nothing happens," she smiled sweetly.

Ailey nodded slowly, taking in the information.

"And you will, of course, have to resign from your quidditch position," Madame Pomfrey informed.

Ailey gasped in realization, "I didn't even think of that…How am I going to tell Angelina?"

"However you see fit, Dear," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Hem, Hem."

Ailey looked over towards the entrance of the room, where Professor Umbridge, her least favorite teacher, stood. She was dressed in her little pink outfit with that too innocent-look all over her face.

"Professor Dumbledore just informed all the teachers of her situation, and I felt I should confirm it myself. Is it true, Miss Charleston, that you're…pregnant?" she asked in a too-sweet way, one that made Ailey sick to her stomach in disgust.

"Yes, but may I ask a question, Professor?" Ailey smiled in an innocent manner as well.

"Why, I suppose you could," she stated, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Why do you care?" Ailey's facial features went from an extremely innocent manner to a rude one in a split second.

"Because as a part of the Ministry of Magic it is in my duty to secure the safety of this school, and because you are indeed part of this school, it is in my power to make sure you are safe," she explained, "And now because of the situation you are in, I believe you to be a bad influence for the other students. Darling, I'm afraid you have to be sent home under these conditions. I don't want any of the other students to get ideas of any sexual activity, and your behavior obviously would give them some ideas."


	3. Step 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews so far. They really make me happy, and it makes me want to right more. I really appreciate it :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had lots of fun writing it. I'm about to write the next one, so be prepared. x) R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

+Chapter 3+

What does she mean 'Bad Influence'? So what if I had sex? It was my choice, not the Ministries! There's tons of girls in this school that I know of that has had sex, but I was just unlucky and got pregnant, and it's my own responsibility that I will just have to deal with!

Thoughts such as these ran through Ailey's head as she sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, angry at such a speech made by Umbridge. She was utterly outraged.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Angelina asked as she walked into the common room and spotted her.

Ailey didn't hear her, so she continued to stare out the window at the school grounds. She was off in space in her own little world.

"Ailey?" Angelina waved hand in front of Ailey's face, yet she still didn't move or take notice, "Ailey?"

"HEY, AILEY!" Katie shouted as she appeared next to Angelina's side.

Ailey took notice this time and jumped in shock, holding her chest as she stared at the two girls that were previously trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hey…When did you two get here?" Ailey asked them.

They shook their head at their friend, yet the smile on their face brought back memories to Ailey, mostly of quidditch that she'll no longer be able to play. Remembering these, she remembered that she had to inform Angelina of her situation. She only hoped she wouldn't get upset, but then again, Angelina is one of her best friends, along with Katie, whom she might as well tell. She had to tell someone. It was eating at her.

"Can I talk to you two privately…?" Ailey asked them with a serious yet nervous look.

They looked at her in confusion, but they nodded anyway, following her upstairs and into their dorm-ish type room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Katie asked as they entered the room and Angelina shut the door.

"Angelina, please don't be mad at me…" Ailey felt tears sting her eyes. She cursed the stupid pregnancy hormones that caused her to act like that. She rarely ever cried before.

"What's wrong?" she looked shocked.

"I have to resign from the quidditch team…" Ailey looked down at the sheets on the bed she was sitting on, which was her bed, and started to play with the blanket as a distraction.

"Why do you have to quit? Did Umbridge kick you off too…?" Angelina shouted, causing the tears to escape from Ailey's eyes and Angelina to soften slightly.

"What I am about to say, you cannot repeat to anyone else," Ailey sniffed, "please…?"

Katie sat down on the bed next to Ailey and rubbed her back as she continued to cry silently. Ailey was embarrassed of her emotions yet there was nothing she could really do to control them.

"We promise," Katie stared at Angelina who nodded her agreement.

"I'm…pregnant…" Ailey stared down at the blanket again.

"You're what?" Katie looked shocked, staring at her in amazement, "Whose kid is it?"

"Well, that's another issue…I'm not for sure since it was…well, never mind. I just don't know," Ailey giggled in embarrassment.

"How many people have you slept with…?" Katie looked shocked.

"Just three," Ailey blushed.

"Who?" Angelina asked in shock, coming out of her daze.

"Well, I've had it with Cedric," Ailey paused, thinking how to tell the two of them that she had sex with their two crushes, "Fred, and George."

"You shagged with Fred and George?" both of them shouted the same time.

Ailey flinched and motioned for them to stay quiet, and they calmed down yet still looked extremely jealous.

"Well, one of them obviously has to be the father. Well, Fred or George has to be anyway," Angelina didn't look very happy.

Ailey looked to the side in disappointment of herself. She had shagged their crushes. She was drunk, though, but at the same time, it's still her fault.

"I'm sorry…" Ailey stated, standing up and walking out the door. She couldn't be in that room any more.

Ailey walked into the common room, only to see Fred and George talking with Lee away from the other students. They caught her gaze and smiled at her, yet she turned away with a look of sadness and walked out of the common room.

They looked confused, and she felt one of them following her. She just continued to walk away. She was down on the sixth floor when the twin grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"What's up, Mate?" he asked.

Ailey shook her head, "Don't worry about it…"

"Why?" he questioned, "I can't help that exactly, you know."

"It's just…I need you and your twin to be here to tell you something…" Ailey looked away from his gaze, "but I don't exactly want to say it yet."

She pulled away from his arm and ran off.

"Wait, Ai! What are you talking about? Is it about that night?" he shouted after her.

Ailey kept running and running to wherever her feet took her. She wound up on the school grounds near the quidditch stadium. She walked in and stood on the field, looking up at the sky as rain started to fall. She couldn't stand it. Why did it have to be here in this situation?

She sat down on one of the seats. An owl flew above her and dropped a letter in her lap. The owl landed in front of her, and she pulled a cracker out of her pocket, tossing the cracker to it. It ate it happily, chirped, and flew off.

She examined the letter, noting it was not a howler, and she opened it. It was from her father. Oh God, had Umbridge already told him about it?

Ailey,

We've heard from your Professor that you're pregnant. We're sorry to say that we can't come and get you. You've been kicked out of the household because you're a disappointment to our family. You're a disgrace to us. We do not want you under our roof. Don't come near us again.

Sincerely,

Jack Charleston

Ailey shouted in outrage, throwing the letter on the ground and stomping on it. Tears started to stream down her face. She was so angry she couldn't think straight.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry came walking into the stadium, and they spotted her. Hermione, Harry, and Ron came running towards her as she fell to her knees, hiding her face with her hands in sobs. How could he just kick her out of the house like that?

"Ailey, what's wrong?" Hermione hugged her from her side as Ron stood behind her, rubbing her back soothingly, similar to how Katie did earlier. Harry stood in front of her, leaning down in front of her and picking up the letter. She tried to stop him from reading it, but it was useless. He already had.

She was surprised that the ink hadn't smeared since it was pouring rain, freezing rain. Her dad had probably used special ink of some sort.

"Is that true…?" Harry looked at her in surprise.

She sniffed and looked up at him, nodding. Her hair was a fire-looking red now that she was so pissed at her father. She was a metamorphagus just like her mother, who was Tonks's cousin. That's probably who she'd end up staying with.

"What's true?" Hermione asked.

"She's—" Harry started.

"Pregnant," Ailey looked down at the ground.

"What?" Ron and Hermione shouted in shock.

"Please don't tell anyone," Ailey sniffed, "You, Angelina, Katie, and the teachers are the only ones that know…"

"But—"

"We won't," Hermione stared at Ron as he was about to say something.

"Yeah, we won't," Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Let's get you inside. It's not safe to be out here in the rain. You could catch a cold," Hermione said, helping her up and inside. Her hair had cooled down to the normal black she kept it at. Her hair was heavily layered but in a good way.

Ailey ran upstairs and hesitated before she walked back into the dorm she stayed in. She grabbed some pajamas and took a quick shower, changing into her pajama top and bottoms.

She walked back down the stairs, sitting in the seat in front of the fire place. She heard the boys' dorm-like door thing open, and she looked up to see who it was. It was, unfortunately, Fred and George. No one else was down here except for her since it getting late. She was planning on going to see Professor McGonagall before she went to bed.

"Hey…" she said quietly, causing them to jump, "Can I talk to you two?"

They nodded slightly, and sat down next to her, one on the chair and one on the other side of the couch.

"What would it be, Mate?" the twin in the chair smiled at her.

"You know that night when we were drinking fire whiskey and got a little frisky?" if she wasn't such in a serious mood she would have laughed because that rhymed.

The both nodded, smirking at each other, "Yeah, we do."

"Well…" Ailey shifted on the couch a little, looking down at her shoes again, "I have something to say about that…"

"Fred, George, come up here! You got to see this!" Lee shouted from the top of the stairs.

Ailey got slightly irritated as Fred and George informed her they would talk about it later and went up to see what Lee was talking about.

She groaned, stood up, and went out the common room door, shrugging off the Fat Lady's insults for waking her up.

She knocked on Professor McGonagall's door, and she opened it in her pajamas. She seemed slightly annoyed because she was most likely about to go to bed.

"About time you showed up," she smiled in a frustrated manner.

"I'm sorry," Ailey said as she walked in.

"Well, take a seat," she motioned in front of her desk.

Ailey nodded, "Of course," and sat down quickly.

"Well, about what Professor Umbridge stated, I'm afraid that will have to be the way it happens. You'll have to go home," she sighed, "I'm sorry, Dear. We can't afford for to take care of a pregnant lady here."

Ailey remembered the letter, looking down at her shoes, "I'm afraid that's rather impossible at this moment."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"My father kicked me out of the house…" she looked up at her professor with a pained expression, "so I really don't have anywhere to go."


	4. Step 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. XD Almost summer break here, though! Just 16 more days :O -gasps- Haha! (: Well, here's the long-awaited chapter you people have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy. R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fred, George, or any other Harry Potter characters (sadly). I only own Ailey! :D

* * *

+Chapter 4+

"What do you mean he kicked you out?" Professor McGonagall stated in disbelief.

"It's just like it sounds," Ailey shrugged.

"Well, have you told the twins yet? I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind taking care of you, since it's their child too," she suggested.

"I tried to tell them a couple minutes ago, but Lee called them from upstairs to see something," Ailey muttered in annoyance. She wasn't sure why she was even telling her Professor about these problems, but she was her current caregiver.

Professor McGonagall sighed, shaking her head, "How about I call them in here and you tell them now? They need to know, Ailey, even though it may be hard."

Ailey gasped in shock, "No, no, no! I'll tell them tomorrow," she giggled nervously.

"Come on, Ailey, you know you can't wait that long," Professor McGonagall said seriously.

Ailey still shook her head, "I'll tell them tomorrow. It's getting late, I'm tired, and I'm pretty sure you are too."

Professor McGonagall sighed, "All right, then. You're already excused from classes tomorrow. Well, more or so, Professor Umbridge has already removed you from the class lists. Just stay in the Common Room. I'll talk to her. She's expecting you to leave tomorrow."

Ailey gave a look of shock, "She's expelled me, then, basically?"

Professor McGonagall held her head and then looked up at Ailey, "I'm afraid so. She's still stuck on the 'you're a bad influence' stage, even though I know most girls have already done it here. She doesn't even allow simple hand-holding any more."

Ailey's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Her Professor nodded. Ailey gave a look of amusement, yet she shook her head in disbelief. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"I suppose I'll be off then. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor, to tell you when I've told them," Ailey waved, "Good night."

"Have a nice night, Miss Charleston," Professor McGonagall nodded to her with a slight smile to the soon-to-be mother.

Ailey walked back to the Common Room, waking the Fat Lady, and ignoring her rude comments and gestures once again. Inside she was surprised to see Fred and George standing there.

"You wanted to speak to us, Mate?" the one on the right said.

"Sorry we left you before," the other stated.

Ailey nodded with a cocked eyebrow. They both looked to be in a sort of daze. She looked over to the couch to see Angelina and Katie there with apologetic faces. Ailey's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Y-You told them?" Ailey choked out.

"Sorry," Katie frowned.

"We didn't know you hadn't told them," Angelina stated in a sad tone.

"So you're—" Fred stated, looking at my stomach.

"P-Pregnant?" George finished.

Ailey looked down at her shoes, her hormones getting the best of her once again as she started to cry. She nodded, not able to speak.

Fred and George looked at her in shock and then to one another. They both looked scared and shocked, not knowing how to react.

They both walked over to her, lifting up her bowed head to stare her face. They hugged her from both sides as she just held herself.

She sunk to the floor, and they followed.

"Sorry," Fred whispered, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"We're so sorry," George added.

"You two aren't angry…?" Ailey asked, sniffing slightly.

"Why would we be angry?" they pulled away from her, giving her confused glances.

Ailey shrugged, wiping her tears, "I just thought you'd be upset or something is all."

They smiled at her in a funny way, "So what are you going to name it?"

"I don't know," she giggled, giving them strange glances, "I haven't been pregnant that long. I haven't really even thought about names yet. Besides, I'll have to think of two names – not one."

"Two names?" Fred asked.

Ailey nodded, "I'm kind of having twins," she smiled nervously.

George and Fred's eyes widened even more at that thought of taking care of more than one child.

"T-Twins?" they both said in shock.

An awkward silence made its way around the small trio, before Fred decided to chime in.

"Umm, so do you know whose they are?" Fred asked.

Ailey shook her head, "All I remember is…" she glanced over at Angelina and Katie who both held jealous expressions, "Well, you know."

They both nodded in understanding while they remembered the night. None of them remembered it that well.

"Well, Ailey, we're going to head on up to bed," Angelina stated, "It's getting rather late, and we have classes tomorrow."

"All right," Ailey nodded, "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," Katie smiled to her, obviously a fake smile, while following Angelina up the stairs, "Good night."

Another awkward silence settled in the air as the three of them stood in silence, confused and wondering about what they were going to do.

"Do you think mum will be upset?" George asked Fred.

"Didn't even think of her," Fred stated as his eyes grew wide.

Ailey heard a vague pecking sound, coming from the boy's dormitory. Ron stumbled down the stairs a couple seconds later, holding a letter in his hands.

"It's for you two," he stated with a grumpy sound, "It's from mum."

Ron gave the letter to Fred who got up to get it from him. Ron turned away, mumbling words under his breath that couldn't be heard. He was never really a happy person when woken up.

I wonder why Mrs. Weasley sent it to Ron. Maybe their owl just got confused. Ailey thought.

"Bloody hell," Fred breathed as he read it, "Mom's bloody pissed, George."

"Really…?" George's eyes grew wide as he got up and went to read the letter.

"Can I read it?" Ailey asked as she got up from the ground and walked over towards the two.

They looked at her in worry, shaking their heads, "You really shouldn't, Ailey. It's in the best interest."

Ailey shot a few daggers at them, her gaze intensifying.

"No, really, Ailey, it'll make you upset," Fred smiled nervously, "Besides, Mum's not too happy at the moment, you know, because she's going to be a grandmother and all that. She's shooting up in age."

Ailey sighed, dropping her gaze, "Please? Can I read it?"

"Just let her read it, Fred," George sighed, giving in.

Fred nodded, giving in as well. Ailey walked up beside him, taking the letter and reading it.

Dear Fred and George,

We've heard about the pregnancy of Ailey, and we're highly upset. And you drank fire whiskey? Do you realize what that says about yourselves? FIRE WHISKEY? Those are not the boys I raised, and I will not tolerate it! That aside, I'm highly appalled with your two's situation in having gone and shagged a girl, together! Do you realize how risky such a situation can be? Now you two don't even know who the father is going to be! I suppose you two are now facing the ultimate price in having a baby to take care of, but you two will definitely receive worse when you two walk in this door.

You two are to take care of Ailey and get her whatever she needs, because that child in there is your responsibility as well. You three are to come home to the Burrow immediately, for I have also been informed on Ailey's expulsion for her current condition, as well as her inability to return to her own home.

Ailey cringed as she read the letter, understanding Mrs. Weasley's worries, yet she was also very sorry for Fred and George for having gone and gotten both of them in trouble.

"Sorry for getting you two in trouble," Ailey gave them an apologetic look.

They shook their heads, "Nah, its fine. We're used to it."

"If you say so," Ailey giggled, remembering all the times they had gotten in trouble by Mrs. Weasley for causing havoc. Those days were now gone, though, sadly, for a new adventure is about to make it's way about in a few months.

"Well, we should probably get to sleep," Ailey said, looking at Fred and George, "We have to pack tomorrow, don't we?"

George nodded, giving his a brother a look, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"That or we can raid the kitchens?" Fred suggested.

Ailey gave them a stern look.

They shrugged, "Fine, suit yourself."

The two walked towards the stairs, getting ready for their big day tomorrow: facing their raging mother who just about had a cow. Ailey gave them both a big hug, smiling at them.

"Don't worry too much about it," Fred patted her head in a childish manner.

"Yes, Ailey, Dear, everything will be just fine," George added, smiling at her like she was a kid.

Ailey giggled, giving them both swift kisses on their cheeks, "See you two tomorrow."


	5. Step 5

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter sort of sucks. I felt like writing and updating my story, but didn't exactly know how to write this chapter. I was stuck on writer's block forever. Any ideas? I also know there's a couple typos and stuff in this chapter. I'll fix it here soon. (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody or anything except for my OCs.

* * *

+Chapter 5+

The next morning rolled around, and Ailey groaned at the sunlight peaking in through the windows. She reluctantly got out of bed when she started to feel nauseous and headed to the shower room to vomit and then bathe. She stood up from the toilet, flushing it. She looked expectantly at her belly. She always wondered what it would be like to be pregnant. So far it was complicated and she really didn't like all the stupid symptoms she was having.

Sighing, she stepped into the shower, loving the feeling of the warmth against her skin. It almost seemed like it cleansed her of most of her worries. She had to admit it was really relaxing. She almost dreaded having to shut the water off.

Frowning, she stepped away from the shower head after turning it off, and she wrapped a towel around her body and pulled her hair up into one of those towel wrap things. She grabbed her jeans and black band tee and went to get changed. It was one of her favorite wizard bands.

After all her clothes were on and hair was done, she walked out to see some people starting to wake up. She saw a couple glares and heard a few mumbles, but she ignored them. She had enough to worry about, even though she couldn't help but wonder if they were muttering nasty comments about her. That thought just killed her. Just because she had sex doesn't means he's a completely different person with a whole new personality. Would a lot of her friends hate her now?

She grabbed her trunk and a couple of her smaller bags and headed to the top of the stairs, where her bags and trunk suddenly started to float. She looked down and saw none other than the twins, ready to go. She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just because I'm expecting doesn't mean I'm incapable of carrying a few things," she scoffed, turning her to the side and heading back upstairs; she heard the twins start to chuckle slightly.

"Don't yell at us for acting like gentleman. It doesn't happen that often, you know!" one of the twins said.

She returned with two more bags and a caged owl, which of course, resulted in them floating down the stairs next to the twins luggage.

She gave them a glare, but it soon faltered as she walked up and gave them both hugs. They were both very stressed - she knew that for a fact. She was too. They would all just have to pull through this together somehow. She was really hoping their relationship as good friends wouldn't change because of this. She couldn't live without either one of them.

..:::..

They couldn't go back by train because the Hogwartz Express wasn't running, so they had to meet in the Headmaster's office to be transported in...some way.

The twins walked up the steps like it was nothing. They had been up there plenty of times, and so has she. Ailey stared up at all the portraits, lots of them bowing or giving a curtsey towards her. She smiled and nodded her head slightly. One of the twins looked back and started to chuckle at her, and she smacked him in the arm, earning a giggle or a laugh from a couple of the portraits. She giggled too.

The door to the office opened, and inside held Umbridge and a few of the professors. Snape looked at the three of them very confused. He probably wondered what in the hell went on. She laughed silently all the pictures that possibly could have ran through his head.

Shaking her head, she looked at Umbridge. She hadn't listened to a word they had been saying.

"And so..." Umbridge annoying cleared her throat, trying to catch Ailey's attention, who, much to her dissmay, began to listen, "You three will be transported to the Weasley's home by car."

"Excuse me?" Ailey looked confused, "And who will be driving and what car?"

"Haven't you listened to a word I've said?" Umbridge glared.

Ailey blushed slightly, and just shook her head no. Umbridge waved her hand, not repeating a word she had said previously. She figured someone would fill me in later most likely. That, or she didn't care. Either way Ailey didn't care at all.

"Oh, so your dad is coming to get us?" Ailey stared at the twins, who both nodded. They had adventured back down the stairs. Ailey didn't listen to the rest of Umbridge's speech after she mentioned the car; she really wasn't that interested. She was still pissed that she was expelled over something like this. It was prejudice.

"He's probably already here," George sighed; Ailey could tell that he was afraid to meet his father after all this happened. The look on Fred's face said the same.

"Nothing to worry about, Ailey," Fred patted her on the back, "Besides, I doubt Mum is mad at you. Probably disappointed in Georgie and I here for doing this to you, but she will probably agree that it was all of our faults."

She frowned, "If she agrees it's just as much as my fault as it is your two's fault, then why wouldn't she be mad at me?"

"Because," the said in unison, but Fred continued, "You are holding her grandbaby."

She was really confused, but didn't think any more of it. She'd worry about it when they got there. For now, all she wanted to do was sleep. She was really tired today for some reason. Was that a symptom too, or was she just sleepy because she didn't sleep enough or too long? She didn't even know what time it was, let alone how long she slept. Oh well, she sighed. This was going to be a long day.

They stepped outside the giant double doors, seeing Mr. Weasley with a stressed look on his face behind the wheel of their tiny car. If I remember right, Harry mentioned something about him and Ron driving this car their second year. She giggled slightly, remembering all his hand motions and describing it like it was some sort of awesome adventure. Which, of course, I'm sure it was. She was going to miss all their exciting stories they told.

She felt tears sting her eyes again as she stepped closer to the car. She really didn't want to leave Hogwarts or all the friends she made their. Sure, she was going to be living at the Burrow. That was great, but Hogwarts was her home.

She felt a pat on the back and arm sling around her shoulders.

"It will be all right, Ailey," George gave her a sympathetic look.

"We are always going to be here for you," Fred smiled.

"Remember? We're butt buddies!" George cheesily smiled.

She chuckled slightly and was startled when she heard a car door shut. Mr. Weasley walked up to the three of them with a forced smile on his face.

"It's time to leave," Mr. Weasley looked at Ailey with an odd look on his face. She didn't feel comfortable and shifted slightly. She hated when she couldn't read what another person was feeling.

He packed up all their luggage, with the help of the twins, into the trunk. Somehow he used one of those spells to make everything fit. She spaced out most of the time, sitting crossed legged on the ground and staring up at the clouds. She wished she was a bird so she could fly freely away from all this drama, but that wasn't going to happen. She had a big responsibility now, and she was going to maturely handle it.

"Ailey, you can sit in the middle!" one of the twins got in first, and the other waved a hand in front of her face and waited for her to get in.

"Are you all right?" he looked at her with a goofy grin, probably trying to cheer her up.

She smiled and nooded, "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced, but he understood in a way. He held the door open and she reluctantly got in and sat in the middle, thinking she was the middle of a "sandwich," and sighed again, for the millionth time that day.

"How are you feeling, Ailey?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Hungry," she said a whiney voice, "They didn't let me eat breakfast today."

"Why?" he looked shocked.

"The new headmistress lady is a -" one of the twins covered my mouth.

"Oh," he chuckled slightly, "I see. Well, when we get back to the house, I'm sure Molly will make you something to eat. Anything you want in particular?"

Ailey thought for a minute, "Something sweet...maybe french toast?"

"Sounds good to me!" the twins nodded in agreement.

"Maybe some sausage too," Fred added.

"And bacon," George said.

Ailey's stomach suddenly growled, and she crossed her arms in embarrassment. She glared at the two who had a grin on their face.

"Not my fault you're making me more hungry!" she stuck her tongue out.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and she wondered what it would be like living at the Burrow. She had never been there before. She always wondered what it was like.

"Quit worrying, everything will be fine."

The twins sighed, stretching as they exited the car. She got out after them, almost falling, but she caught herself.

"As for us," Fred had a scared look on his face, more scared than he should be. He was probably being overdramatic on purpose.

"We may be killed," George held his head really low, drooping his arms like a walking zombie.

Ailey shook her head, "I'd never let that happen. It's just as much my fault is it is yours."

They frowned, sensing her seriousness. They didn't like it when she was serious, because they meant she was depressed or thinking too much.

Ailey cringed as she walked into the Burrow, feeling like she was going to be sick again. She hated this "morning" sickness with a passion.

"Excuse me," she barged into the house, running up the stairs really fast into the bathroom.

"Well, that was quite a welcome," Molly shook her head in sympathy. She hated morning sickness also.

"As for you two," she pointed her finger accusingly at the twins, who stood there as Mrs. Weasley went on her rant. Ailey appeared a few minutes later looking rather pale.

"Mrs. Weasley..." Ailey said quietly.

"Yes, Dear?" she turned around quickly, looking very angry.

"Please don't yell at them," she frowned, "And if you do, yell at me two. It's just as much my fault as it is theirs. It's not fair to them."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly had a soft look on her face, walking up and giving Ailey a hug. Ailey didn't cry or anything, but anybody could tell that she didn't like it when people close to her argue. Honestly, who does?

"Sorry, Dear," she sighed, standing back slightly to look into her eyes, "I'm just still in shock."

Ailey nodded, smiling, "It's ok."

"Now, let's get you some food! You're eating for two now," Mrs. Weasley began to walk towards the kitchen, "French toast, you said?"

Ailey nodded quickly. She was starving! The twins followed suit, throwing out other food ideas that they were craving. Ailey didn't complain. She could eat just about anything right now.


	6. Step 6

**A/N:** This hasn't been updated in centuries it seems like! So sorry for the delay. I had really bad writer's block. But I have an idea now. Any suggestions are welcome, though. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my OCs.

* * *

**+Chapter 6+**

I've never actually been to The Burrow. It seemed rather eerie, and very creepy. The way big building moved to reveal the door seemed rather mysterious to me, like it was a place for hiding from something. They said I was going to The Burrow, but the way everyone else described it seemed more family oriented. Maybe I was just imagining things, but I had a feeling this wasn't actually it, and they were hiding something from me.

"Professor Snape?" I blinked, staring at him, and wondered why the hell he would be here. The Weasleys never really liked him, did they? Why would he be here?

He nodded at me, seeming interested as to why I'd be here. Then he proceeded to stare down at my not-so-big stomach.

_How rude..._I put my hands on my hips and cleared my throat, raising an eyebrow, as if to signal my eyes were on my face, not my tummy.

He seemed to - wait, no. Professor Snape doesn't blush! He tore his eyes away from my tummy and looked at my face, and then looked away.

"Miss Charleston," he walked away.

I shook my head. _What a weird man._

I sighed, going towards where I believed the kitchen was. Mrs. Weasley was making my French Toast. I wanted it pronto.

"Oh, Ailey! I see you found the kitchen," she smiled at me brightly, but I could see a sense of worry beneath her eyes.

I didn't think much of it with the smell of food in the air. I wanted it. So bad.

"Yeah, and it smells so amazing," I complimented her cooking. I hadn't had it in so many years. Last time I saw them was on a picnic with my family, when it wasn't so dysfunctional.

I never got to see the twins over the summer, unless we snuck out somewhere that wasn't too far of a distance from both of our houses. My parents used to be so over-protective of me. I miss it dearly.

I ate my food happily, placing a hand on my tummy. Madame Pomfrey told me I was about six weeks along, and she said I should start showing a lot sooner than usual because it's twins.

"So how are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked in concern.

"Not too bad today, just a little nauseated sometimes. I'm starving, though," I paused, "All the time it feels like."

"Well, you are carrying a baby," she smiled, "Just part of the symptoms."

"Babies, actually," I looked up at her, "I'm having twins."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes got huge, "You're having twins? They didn't tell me that!"

I nodded, "Twins."

She got overly excited, but once again, that hint of worry was in her eyes. I didn't quite understand why she was worried, unless it was about Voldemort. I plan on doing everything in my power to prevent my babies from being harmed. And I'll be damned if they touch them. I'd kill the bastard.

I put my plate and cup and all that stuff in the sink and walked out of the kitchen into a hallway. And, of course, I was lost. I had no idea where anything was.

"Hey, Ailey!" I saw Fred approaching me, waving his arms at me in an excited manor.

"Yes, Fredrick?" I smiled, quite relieved to see him, and using my old nickname for him. Well, one of the zillion.

He scowled, never liking the use of that particular one, "It's Fred, my dear," he shook his head, "Let's go upstairs. I found something." He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked, getting out of breath, and for some reason, getting a bit nauseated.

"I found a sketch book," he looked amused, "That me, you, and George drew in our first year."

"Really? I haven't seen that in ages!" I looked excited. It was our old prank-ideas.

He got it out, and showed me one of our ideas, "Wanna try it?" He had that mischevious look in his eyes.

"Sure," I grinned, "but first, I have a question."

"What's that?" he ran a hand through his hair, as if trying to fix it. It just made it worse.

I leaned up, not realizing my face was so close to his, and fixed his hair.

"This isn't The Burrow, is it?" I whispered, my lips close to his, and staring into his eyes. I just realized how close we were.

I blushed, cleared my throat, and backed away rather quickly. Fred stared at me, closed his eyes, cleared his throat, and tried to hide the blush on his face. He shook his head no.

"Why would they say we were going to The Burrow if we were going to this place?" I asked, "What is this place?"

"This is the Grimwald Mansion. It's a secret place for The Order of the Phoenix," he whispered.

I was confused, "The Order?"

He nodded, "I know you've heard of it. Everyone has."

"Well, yeah," I paused, "I just didn't expect them to be here of all places."

"Yep," Fred stood up, putting the old, ancient sketchbook in a drawer in a desk, "There's Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Snape, and a whole lot of others in the Order. It's crazy."

He walked over to me, offering a hand to help me stand, "And now, you're here. But I doubt they'll allow you to fight, especially my mum."

"And why not?" I took his hand, stood up, and gave a dirty look, but it was more like a childish pout, as always. I've always failed at giving mean looks.

"Because she'll be too afraid of you harming your babies in there," he pointed at my stomach, "As would be my father, me, and George. And well, all of us, actually."

He saw the look on my face, where I was upset, and ran another hand through his hair, "Tonks is in the Order too, and she's pregnant. But she's stubborn, which it seems you are as well. But she's a lot more...experienced? Than you. I guess. I'm not really sure why they allow her to fight. They seem a bit more protective of you, though."

I started to tear up. Was I not good enough? I don't understand.

"I can fight if I damn want to, Fred Weasley," I stormed out of the room.

"Why can't I ever explain anything well?" Fred sighed, turning around and looking at a picture that was lying on a desk. It was of George, Ailey, and himself. He smiled sadly.


End file.
